Mentality of Youth
by Kuroi Atropos
Summary: Elizabeth is woken up in the middle of the night to discover several members of her expedition have been altered.


Taking a deep breath Elizabeth Weir looked at Bates and with the finality of experience, states the only possible conclusion that comes to mind

Mentality of Youth

By: Kuroi Atropos

Rating: No clue, nothing bad though.

Summary: Turned into kids fic.

Challenge: All the zapped people are from things, books, animes, manga, etc.. A shinny prize goes to those who can figure out where they are all from (ok, so it'll only be a fic request but hopefully that's cool).

Disclaimer: I own pretty much none of the characters or plot devices or anything at all, just the wording and things like that. I have no money and still have to pay rent and tuition, please don't sue me.

Elizabeth stared at Sgt. Bates in a daze as she pulled out the Mr. Coffee from her desk drawer. She had woken up five minutes ago to an emergency call and had rushed to the control room. She had taken one look around and determined that it unfortunately wasn't a nightmare.

And decided that an immediate retreat to her office for coffee would be helpful.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth Weir looked at Sgt. Bates and with the finality of experience stated her conclusion. "This is not good."

As if on cue "Put the knife down!" came from the control room before the door could finish closing behind him. Bates slinked a few steps closer to her desk before he settled back into parade rest. She plugged the coffee pot into its battery with one hand and poured water into the back from a canteen with the other.

"I can't confirm that for certain, Dr. Weir, but I would really like it if we could get some back up here."

"Sergeant, I have no doubt that with all the exceptional military and scientific minds in this city that we can figure it out for ourselves." Elizabeth looked up from where she was measuring the good coffee grounds that she had been saving. "How many exactly were affected?"

"15, Dr. Weir."

"Have we figured out the cause yet?"

"Simpson said something about a malfunctioning containment unit, Malcom screamed about the device that SGA-1 and SGA-4 brought back but then everyone started yelling so much we couldn't get much sense out of them. Dr. Zelenka is arms deep in one of the shield generators and will be up as soon as he can safely leave it to someone else."

Elizabeth glared at the slowly dripping liquid. "The only upside of this is Atlantis hasn't locked down."

"Ma'am?"

"It's not contagious."

Bates nodded. "Actually I can think of another upside."

Weir raised an eyebrow. Bates shrugged, "All of their memories appear to match their ages. We don't have to deal with some them pissed off, hormonal and possessing enough knowledge to destroy the city."

Weir winced, "As relieved as I am that they don't have their security codes, I am sure a few of them possess ample ability to cause damage."

Bates nodded. "Yeah, but at least it'll be repairable."

"Didn't I see McKay and Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked as she poured the cup that had just finished brewing, put the pot back and drained her cup black.

"Maybe we can stick them all on the continent?"

She lowered her mug and glared at the pot again. "As tempting as that sounds, I think we would lose any good will the Athousians have towards us."

"Probably right ma'am."

She sighed as she put her mug on her desk. "Have we figured out who everybody is?"

"We knew more or less who was in the gateroom so that narrowed it down. A few where rather distinctive, Ronon was obvious, Leifoh got his tatts early, both Col. Sheppard and Maxwell's hair were, well, you know." She nodded. "We figured out Amane and Yagami, because well, it looks like time has mellowed her." Elizabeth cringed. "The two Masakas' called each other's names. Dr. McKay's facial features haven't changed much. We're pretty sure the others are Cadman, Heightmeyer, Kusanagi, Kavanaugh, and the Magaly's."

"You said they had no memories of the present. What have they been told so far?"

"Mainly not to panic, that we won't hurt them and that they will be fine. We're not sure if a few of them speak English yet so we've sent for other translators."

"Besides being frightened, how are they holding up?" She poured herself another cup and drank it more slowly.

"None of them are calm. Apparently Dr. McKay was already working for the Pentagon, he's hyperventilating about espionage and torture. The Masakas' old man was a General; they think we're hostile and are very protective of each other." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Tendai put a pen through Tyvors hand when he tried to get to Kuda. Ronon took down six people before hiding in the corner with that damn gun of his; they're all going to need time in the infirmary. Yagami is a calculating little bastard and Amane is taking her cues from him. Most of the younger children haven't stopped crying, three of the older girls kind of jumped to the younger ones defense and are keeping everyone away from them. And not to say anything against the Colonal, but he's curled up in a corner opposite from Ronon and muttering about a bad batch."

Again the universe answered the silent cue and an alarm sounded while Lindstrum shouted over both of their coms. They rushed from her office to the control room.

Nearly everybody was up from their stations starring over the balcony. Dr. Weir pushed her way through the crowd to see half of the trauma team moving around a prone body on the floor while most of the military in the room were in a pile that Elizabeth thought probably contained Ronon as well.

The other half of the trauma team and the remaining military had man-handled most of the kids into a corner except for a few that were still fighting the people trying to get them out of harms way. She noted those ones before she pushed through the crowd to the steps.

"What is going on here?" She put as much authority as she could into her words and was grateful when the only ones still moving were the trauma team.

"Ronon got a shot off and tagged Brightman in the neck, ma'am."

She looked at the glowering youth and raised an eyebrow, "Ronon, I realize that this may seem overwhelming, but we are your friends. We mean you no harm, you had no cause to hurt Sgt. Brightman."

The only thing she got was a snarl and renewed struggling against the five marines holding him down.

"Ma'am," Bates said and she turned to him. "Given how many people he's put in the infirmary I say that we keep Ronon restrained and remove his current clothing." He eyed the heavy coat that Ronon favored. Ronon had another growth spurt to go so it hung loose around his still rather large frame.

"According to Col. Sheppard he keeps knives in his hair, not just in his clothes." Weir stated. "Ronon, I apologize for doing this, hopefully you'll be able to see soon that nothing here will hurt you." She smiled at the teen before moving over to where most of the other children were.

The marines tightened their grips and hauled Ronon up, he spat out curses and two more marines moved to help get the bucking kid out of the gateroom.

She faced the other children and put a smile on her face making sure that it reached her eyes. "Hello, everyone, my name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Now, I realize that this is very scary, but we're trying our best to help you. I need to know who here speaks English, so if you can understand me please raise your hand."

"Lady, you're on crack if you think we'll be all nice to a bunch of nutzoid kidnappers."

"I would point out, Mr. Maxwell, that if I was a 'nutzoid kidnapper' I'd have pointed a gun at you and told you to be quiet."

"Like you did that kid with the dreads? And why the Hell are you calling me Mr. Maxwell? Cause seriously, if I got kidnapped by accident, I wanna file a complaint." She stared down at the plucky teenager glaring at her with purple eyes.

"I'm not lying, you really weren't kidnapped. Believe it or not this is the Lost City of Atlantis, now please raise your hand if you speak English and we will try to get this sorted out." They all blinked at her.

"I am so saying no from this point forward." A voice that was undeniably Sheppard's muttered from the somewhere at the back.

Elizabeth's eye twitched.


End file.
